TEXTOS DE NOCHE
by Poppymoore311300
Summary: Cuando todo empieza por juegos que terminan gustando., Con el tiempo se descubrirá una relación nueva en la pandilla. Ya todos con 17 años. PESIMO SUMMARY. Solo te invito a que lo leas ;D Con un futuro chapter LEMMON.
1. Esto no puede pasar

Hola mitocondrias hermosas ;3 .. He me aquí con otra historia cursi… ., Espero que les guste y dejen reviews ( no tienen idea de cuánto me alegra eso) u.u ...

Por cierto Hey Arnold no me pertenece todo es creación del maravilloso Craig Barlett.

En la historia se encuentran en el penúltimo año escolar. Todos con 17 años.

Ojala les guste :3

**Textos de noche.**

**Capítulo 1: Esto no puede pasar.**

Después de aquella aventura en la jungla… Nuestro querido cabeza de balón ahora se encuentra con 17 años en la hermosa ciudad de Hillwood.

En estos 4 años de haber vuelto, Muchas cosas con el paso de los años habían cambiado., La pandilla se volvió mucho más unida y Algunos cambiaron como física y psicológicamente.

Rhonda seguía siendo la misma apasionada por la moda, pero en el tiempo en que la pandilla se ha unido bastante ya no es tan odiosa con todos., Harold había adelgazado un poco y mantenía una relación con la gran Paty, Brainy salía con Lila y su respiración mejoro un poco (Ahora se entiende cuando habla), Gerald ya llevaba 2 hermosos años de noviazgo junto con la asiática, Sheena está enamorada de Eugene y él ni idea. Sid seguía siendo el mismo claro que su físico cambio bastante, ahora llevaba dos en la ceja y otro en el labio, No era muy atractivo para ser sinceros, Stinky tenía una novia llamada Amanda. Resalto el TENIA, Hace poco tristemente se habían separado. Peapod y Lorenzo se juntaban solo con chicas de último grado (a pesar de que los dos estén en uno año menor). Y Claro nuestro acosador Curly. Rhonda nunca le dio la hora al pobre , por eso este trataba de ponerla celosa con chicas de grados menores, A Rhonda nunca le causo ni una pisca.. Esta chica solía juntarse hasta con tipos de universidades. Para ella curly era un simple renacuajo, Aunque el la amaba con locura.

Y no pueden faltar nuestros rubios!... Arnold había llegado de San Lorenzo más bronceado, musculoso, completamente atractivo, entrenaba en el equipo de Basketball de la escuela, Si alguna chica salía con él, esa chica seria la envidia de muchas., Y ahora estaba más alto que la rubia, Helga se había vuelto demasiado atractiva, lo bueno de esto es que su personalidad seguía ahí , ahora era un poco más amable con la pandilla, su uniceja había desaparecido por completo ahora llevaba dos delgadas y lindas cejas, su cabello lo lleva en forma suelta hasta las caderas (Muy atractivas por cierto.) Practicaba football femenino en la escuela, tenía un cuerpo de envidiar, Lo chistoso es que muchos chicos, inclusive de último año querían estar con ella, y ella siempre los alejaba, esa chica era deseable, era un reto, ninguno lograba salir con esta chica. Quien lo llegase a lograr seria el "put* amo". En la jungla después de un cálido beso con nuestra rubia, Arnold le había pedido que lo esperara… Y ella claro había aceptado, pero a pesar de eso, cuando nuestro rubio regreso de San Lorenzo con sus padres, No ocurrió nada, Era lo mismo de siempre, Arnold conocía una chica "perfecta" que luego resultaba ser una Zorr* que le rompía el corazón.. y así sucesivamente., Lo que si había cambiado era su relación , ellos dos se había vuelto mucho más cercanos ahora se titulaban "mejores amigos" , La pandilla con el paso de los años se dieron cuenta de la relación que llevaban y sinceramente les daba rabia saber que ninguno de los dos hacia algo para estar juntos en un noviazgo, todos pensaban lo mismo.

Arnold y Helga están llegando juntos a la escuela (como todos los días) , Arnold llevando a Helga en caballito mientras hacen bromas. Y se ríen. Lo que causa la atención de la pandilla.

-Los veo y me dan ganas de vomitar- Dijo Harold metiéndose un emparedado en la boca, sentado en las escaleras de la entrada de la escuela junto con el resto de la pandilla – Ja! Si los viera Mandy estallaría en llamas la arpía esa! – Lo dijo entre risas.

- ¿Cómo es posible que nadie de nosotros quiera a Mandy?, Esa niña es un fastidio total.

- Gerald tiene razón! Ninguno de nosotros queremos a Mandy. Ni Lila que es pacifica la aguanta! , Y menos que este con Arnold – Agrega la asiática que esta abrazada con su novio con afro.

Mandy era la actual novia de Arnold. Una total perra narcisista (así la llamaba Helga), Era terca, Hipócrita, Una de las tantas zorr*s con las que Arnold solía salir. Tenía una voz chillona que nadie soportaba., ¿Cómo era posible que Arnold siendo como es, se meta con Mandy? El chico está completamente ciego., A esta chica la pandilla la ODIABA.

Incluso en la casa de huéspedes, Odiaban verla ahí metida.. ., Stella y Miles , al inicio de la relación ella era perfecta un "angelito" hasta que un día Mandy le grito a Stella como si fuera quien sabe que, Lo que dejo atónito a Miles y le cogió rabia. Y no solo por eso., Mandy trataba a la hermanita de Arnold colocándole apodos como mocosa .. con cosas que hacían enfadar a Stella, Sobre todo cuando ella y Arnold peleaban por estupideces, Tratándolo como mierda delante de todos.

Stella varias veces le decía a Arnold que no le gustaba como se dejaba tratar de Mandy. Arnold nunca le paro bolas. Solo ignoraba. Ni siquiera acataba los consejos de su abuelo Phil.

Y luego viene Helga. ¿Quién en la casa de huéspedes no quería ver a Arnold salir con ella?.. Ellos dos eran Perfectos!..

-Actúan como novios pero se denominaban amigos- Dice Stella entre risas mientras lava los platos que a lo lejos ve como juegan los rubios al Play.

-Ja j aja, No te preocupes Stella, Ya verás que terminaran juntos. Justó como galletita y yo – Dice un sonriente Phil.

-Lo que me preocupa es ¿cuándo? , No quiero ver otro día a Mandy por acá – Dice Miles colocando cara de fastidio.

De repente escuchan un grito.

-Dale Eleonor! Tu puedes gánale a Kimba!

-Gertie! Bájate de la mesa te vas a caer!

-SIIIIIIIII ELEONOR! MUY BIEN!-

-JA! Te gane cabeza de balón!- Dice una rubia con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Ya verás-Dijo un rubio con una sonrisa de malicia.

-Qué? Ya veré que?-Agrega la rubia , mientras todos escuchan atentos-Me vengare!. Cuando menos lo esperes-Lo dijo Arnold en tono seductor

Stella, Miles y todos se ríen, Adoran verlos retándose., Esta familia, realmente ama la manera en la que los dos rubios se tratan. Cualquiera que los ve de lejos pensaría que son novios.

Y si. Puede que Arnold tenga una relación con Mandy, pero la verdad las cosas que ha hecho con Helga no las ha hecho con Mandy, en realidad ellos parecen ser novios de palabra. El piensa que la ama. PIENSA.

Los dos rubios se encerraban en el cuarto de Helga aprovechando que sus padres no están para pasar un tiempo juntos como "amigos" solo "amigos".

Solían inventarse juegos muy pasados. Arnold sentado en la cama de la rubia con la rubia sentada en sus piernas de frente abrazados. El juego consistía en no dejarse morder los cachetes, Muchas veces se rozaban sus labios tratando de esquivar las mordidas, Como otras veces terminaban en besos largos, risas y cosquillas., Esta vez termino Arnold encima de Helga.

Helga tenía puesto un buzo color negro con figuritas de venados blancos y un short negro muy corto que dejaba ver sus seductoras piernas.

Y Arnold tenía puesto una camisa color verde y encima una camisa abierta de cuadros negros con rojo, aunque esta estaba enrollada hasta los codos, lo cual dejaba ver sus maravillosos músculos.

-Me gustan tus abrazos cabezón- Dice la rubia observando los hermosos ojos verdes que están encima de ella.

-Ah sí? Y eso porque?

-Siento que me abraza un oso, y nose, tal vez me siento más protegida?

-¿Cómo? ¿Así?- Dice el rubio apretándola más contra él.

-Auuuuuuuuuuu! Duele! Me quieres dejar sin aire o qué?! – Luego mira hacia sus ojos verdes mientras le acaricia el cabello al chico.

-si! Es más…- Levanta su blusa y empieza a hacer sonidos con su boca en el estómago de la chica lo cual causa risa de la rubia , esto le causaba una cosquillas que adoraba- Pero que cochina eres pataki- se ríe.

-Baboso- Helga le regala una tierna mirada.

Arnold se queda observándola un rato, Adora a esta chica, la ama con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no sabe si es solo amistad.. o quizás ¿Algo más?

-¿Que miras camarón con pelos? Se te perdió algo o qué? – La rubia está totalmente sonrojada.

-Arnold suelta una risita y la vuelva a mirar-Te amo.

-¿Qué?

-Que te amo Helga. – Y le da un beso largo mientras se acarician en la habitación de la rubia que se encuentra totalmente oscura, y esta solo responde con el beso francés más delicioso que han podido sentir los dos-

-Arnold

-Dime

-Esto no está bien – trata de alejarlo – Esto no se lo puedes hacer a Mandy, Esto está mal.

-Sabes? En este momento en lo que menos pienso es en ella. Solo te quiero a ti. Además es solo un juego no? – Se ríe.

-Idiota. – Se ríe y continúan besándose.

Si era cierto. Amaba sus besos. Por eso siempre que pasaba esto ella se dejaba llevar, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal pero a ella le encantaba.

Al otro día.. Los rubios caminaban de la mano hasta que una chica de cabello castaño se acerca.

-Hola amor!- Planta un beso en los labios de Arnold-La rubia se aleja disgustada-

-Hola Mandy.-sin ánimos responde el rubio-La pandilla solo observa-

-Sabes que no me gusta que estés con ELLA.

-Es mi mejor amiga Mandy., Además yo decido con quien ando y quién no.

-_Uhhhhhh!_- Suelta la pandilla lo cual hace que Mandy encienda en llamas.

-Aghhh!-Se aleja-

-Viejo nose como la aguantas-Se acerca Gerald y hacen su típico saludo-

-Ni yo se… Y Helga?- Dice el rubio mirando a varios lados buscando a la chica.

-Se alejó después de que Mandy te beso-dice Phoebe tomando el brazo del moreno.

Era la hora de deportes, todas las chicas con su traje, el de Rhonda era el último que salía en la tiendas. Mientras que cierta rubia se veía totalmente SEXY. Así como la palabra lo dice. Arnold no dejaba de mirar las gotas de sudor que caían por el cuello de la rubia hacia sus senos. Era excitante.

Arnold le toma el brazo y la lleva a un lugar donde nadie va.

-Lamento por lo que viste esta mañana

-Es lo mismo de todos los días Arnoldo.

-Lose! Lose!...Lo siento.-se detiene y la mira- ¿Estas celosa?-Arnold la mira juguetonamente.

-N n no – Se sonroja y mira hacia el suelo para evitar chocar miradas.

-¿No?-se acerca a su cara-

-N n no te me acerques tanto!-Dice la rubia muy nerviosa-Mandy puede vernos y armara algún rumor!

-¿Así? .. ¿Qué tal si jugamos? – La mira seductoramente.

-¿A qué? Y que apostamos? – Lo mira desafiante.

-Un día entero conmigo si gano y unas entradas a ver la lucha libre primera fila si ganas.

-Vale, Pero.. ¿Cuál es el juego?

-Esquívalo.

-¿Qué? – Los labios del rubio ya posaban sobre los de la rubia.

-Perdiste., Mañana, El día entero conmigo. – Le sonríe maliciosamente.

**Hello Again! Mitocondrias :3 .. ¿Qué tal le pareció? .. Ame escribirlo sinceramente ese fue un momento raro de inspiración. Tenía que aprovecharlo. Jajaj . Mi musa se desapareció en mi fic DE MAL EN PEOR. Así que mientras vuelve. Continuare con esta.**

**Déjame tu comentario ... Si te gusto , una sugerencia , un consejo .. Lo que quieras!.. Sinceramente cuando leo los reviews me doy cuenta si realmente les agrada mi historia. Y me ínsita a escribir más la verdad. Jaja . Cuando no veo un comentario. Pienso que la historia a nadie le interesa. Me aburro y dejo de escribir. Para mí es muy importante tu opinión.. Así que por favor coméntala!. Así sea un insulto. xD**

**Por cierto. Hay veces me gusta complacer a las personas. Si hay algo que te gustaría que sucediera en esta historia.. Escríbemelo. Y el siguiente chapter lo dedicare a la persona que me la dio. **

**Gracias por leerme!. **

**Y nos vemos en la otra :D **


	2. Son solo jugueteos

Holaaa! Mis mitocondrias: 3 … Es la primera vez que actualizo rápido un fic .-. … Estoy tan inspirada: 3…

Ahora responderé algunos comentarios c:

**Melocotón: **Me alegra mucho que te guste c: , En este chapter te darás cuenta porque no le importa engañar a Mandy y en cuanto a físico , Arnold se parece a Zac Effron en HSM3 Y Helga a Serena van der woodsen ( la rubia de la película: "los pantalones viajeros").

**Diana carolina: **Son muy rudos :3 jajja :3

**Xxy: **No te preocupes, No habrá triangulo .. a Arnold solo le importa Helga. Ya descubrirás que pasara con Mandy. Me alegra muuucho que lo leas. C:

**Namida Koe: **qué Bueno que te guste, me alegra mucho., Trato de hacerlos más largos, aunque me gusta dejarlos con la intriga muahah., En lo posible hare el esfuerzo de actualizar rápido. C:

**Datyi:** Por supuesto que lo hare :3 .. Gracias por los ánimos c':.

**Linakane: **Esa es la idea.. Grr ehh jjaja. Gracias por leer. C:

**Letifiesta: **Me alegra mucho que te guste. :D

**Gabyah:** Me alegra mucho que te encantara; 3 … No les molesta engañarla porque ellos no lo ven como un engaño, jaja sino más bien como un supuesto juego entre mejores amigos,Arnold PIENSA que ama a Mandy , Y por eso sigue con ella., A lo largo se va a ver como este le coge fastidio y se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Helga. Pero por ahora ellos solo creen que es un juego de mejores amigos.

**Guest:** Es de cariño xD.

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece todo es creación del maravilloso Craig Barlett.**

**No hubo alguien quien me diera ideas. Asi que no hubo a quien dedicárselo esta vez. Espero que en la próxima si haya.**

**Ojala les guste :3**

**Textos de Noche.**

**Capítulo 2: Son solo jugueteos.**

-Perdiste., Mañana, El día entero conmigo. – Le sonríe maliciosamente.

-Eres un tramposo Arnoldo..,Recuerda que mañana tengo entrenamiento con el equipo hasta las 4.

-No te preocupes que te espero.-Llega Mandy y los interrumpe-Arnold! Amor! Recuerda que mañana iríamos con mis padres al club campestre-Helga rueda los ojos-Hmm creo que no será eso posible Mandy-La castaña escucha atenta-De repente tengo una cita con el odontólogo y tengo que estar todo el día en la cama, discúlpame con tus padres-Helga se ríe bajo-Hmm entonces te cuido!-Agrega la castaña-No gracias ya Helga lo hará-Dice el rubio tomándole el brazo a Helga dirigiéndose hacia los bebederos.

-Eres un completo mentiroso!-dice Helga acercándose a beber agua-¿Por qué no quieres salir con ella? Digo, Es tu novia ¿no? "La chica que amas."

-Y qué? Pasar todo un día escuchando chismes de sus amigas, quejas de gordura, presumiendo el dinero que tiene y lo peor Las malditas compras!, Es una cita cada que sale a comprarse ropa, según ella.

-Y entonces porque rayos sigues con ella. – Volvió a agregar la rubia.

-Porque a pesar de eso es especial., Creó.

-si si Arnoldo! Según tu TODAS! Son especiales. Ya pareces Simmons con eso de lo "especial".

-Otra vez los celos?-Dice entre risas el rubio.-Cuales celos idiota?, eres mi mejor amigo no quiero que te vuelvan a romper el corazón!-Dice la rubia dándole un golpe pequeño en el hombro del chico-Si eso llegase a pasar de nuevo- dice el rubio alejándose del bebedero después de haber tomado-como casi siempre-interrumpe la rubia con los brazos cruzados.-Sé que tengo la chica perfecta a mi lado que me consuele-dice Arnold agarrándole la cintura y colocando su frente en la de ella-Te adoro cabezón-y yo a ti mi pequeña "Eleonor"- le da un beso en la punta de la nariz a la rubia-.

-Awwww-Dice Nadine que está a lo lejos en unas gradas junto con la pandilla observando.

-Aun no entiendo porque no están juntos.

-Porque Rhonda, querida, tú le presentaste a la tonta de Mandy-Agrega Curly.

-Si pero cuando ella era agradable.-Dice mientras está agarrándose el cabello en una coleta-Dejando eso a un lado muchachos., No les parece que son muy cercanos en cuanto afecto?-Que quieres decir Lorenzo?-dice la asiática al lado del moreno-Ya lo hicieron?-La pandilla se asombra ante este comentario-Como puedes decir eso Lorenzo!? Que sean cercanos no significa que ya lo hayan hecho. –Dice la peli roja- Si te pones a pensar detalladamente señorita Lila , por el ancho de las caderas , puede ser posible-Dice Stinky mientras el resto de la pandilla se queda mirando las caderas de la rubia mientras que los dos rubios se acercan a toda la pandilla mientras se ríen- ¿De qué hablan muchachos? – Dice un sonriente Arnold que llega acompañado de la mano de la rubia.

-Nada, Nada! – Agrega la pandilla sonrojada imaginándose lo dicho.

-Porque te tapas los ojos niño vallenato?-Dice la rubia mirando la reacción de Harold tan extraña.

-N n nada! N n no papapasa n nada!-Agrega el chico sonrojado y nervioso.

-Jumm que escenas eróticas estarás imaginando con Patty? Ehh picaron-Agrega la rubia guiñándole el ojo.-¡Helga!-Dice una sonrojada Patty.

-QQ UE T TE P P ASA! NO ES POR MI!,TONTA! ES POR TI! QUE YA NO ERES VIRGEN! – Dice el chico señalando con desespero a la rubia-De que hablas imbécil?!-Dice la chica con las manos en las caderas sin entender lo dicho.-QQUE TU Y ARNOLD YA NO SON VIRGENES!-dicho esto por el muchacho, la rubia suelta una carcajada- Que?! Jajaja enserio crees eso?-Voltea a ver a Arnold que trata de aguantar la risa.-Harold., Helga es teresa de Calcuta., eso no pasara y menos conmigo, recuerda que tengo novia.-dice el rubio.(claro pero no cuentan los juegos que hacen , en donde ustedes se besan el estómago , se comen a besos y hasta marcas en el cuello ¬¬).-Aquí la única que no es virgen hasta donde yo se ha sido tu noviecita Mandy!-Dice Rhonda despertando la curiosidad de Arnold-A qué te refieres?!-Arnold querido! Yo fui su amiga antes de que saliera contigo!. Esa chica es comida de paseo! Todos se la han comido, sobre todo ese chico de último año. Ese Jasón!-El rubio abre los ojos. Pero en realidad pareciese que no le importase.-Eso ya no importa, ahora está conmigo-Y con Jasón!-agrega Gerald lo cual deja confundido al chico.

Después de toda esa escena la pandilla completa se quedó conversando hasta que sonó el timbre de cambio de clase.

-Helga.. ¿Tú crees que Mandy me fue infiel?-Dice un Arnold preocupado.

-No lo sé., Igual de que te preocupa? Lo has hecho tú también.

Mierda. Ella tenía razón. Porque se enojaba si el hacía lo mismo? , Nahh que importaba. Amaba los labios de Helga., y los seguiría tocando así estuviera con Mandy.. Además es solo un juego entre amigos ¿no?.

Ya era la salida., Arnold se detuvo y le dijo a Helga.-Vas a mi casa?-

-Lo siento cabeza de balón. No podre Olga viene a casa y tú sabes que quiere pasar tiempos de "hermanita menor y mayor" Se quedara dos días. Así que debo quedarme este. – Nos vemos mañana!-dijo alejándose hacia la parada de buses.

El chico llega a su casa y escucha como su madre lo llama desde lejos.

-Arnold! Hijooo como te fue?-Dice Stella desde la cocina.

-Bien mama-Dice el rubio acercándose.

-y Helga? Hoy no vendrá?- dice un cari bajo Miles.-Quería enseñarle mis cartas de luchadores.

-No hoy. No, su hermana viene a la ciudad-Dice el rubio corriendo un asiento.-De pronto mañana-le sonríe a su padre.

-Hijo.. Mañana la casa estará sola.-Arnold lo mira-y eso?-pregunta el rubio.-Tu madre y yo llevaremos a Sara (su hermanita) al parque de Disney. Volvemos el sábado por la noche., tú abuelo ira a visitar a las tías de Gertie en Texas., el señor Hyung trabaja hasta tarde., Oscar saldrá con Susan, Ernie tiene una cita. En fin la casa estará totalmente sola.

-hmmm.

-Aprovecha e invita a Helga a ver películas. ¿Te parece? Así no estarás solo!-Dice un sonriente Miles.

Si es sorprendente que no pensaran en cosas como en que harían los dos rubios solos todo un día en la casa.

-Está bien.-Se dirige Arnold a su cuarto.

Ya por fin viernes! .. Alfín se cumpliría esa apuesta.

El día transcurrió normal, las clases, uno que otro estúpido reclamo de Mandy. Pero normal.

El rubio se encontraba en una gradería enfrente de la cancha de football. Donde veía practicar a nuestra rubia junto con otros jugadores del equipo de Basketball algunos de último año.

-Viejo! No te pareces que Helga está cada vez más sexy!, hace que se me ponga dura cada que la veo!-Decía un chico llamado Stanly de ultimo año. Era un casanova. Arnold solo escucho atento.

-Y que quieres hacer viejo?, Ella no le hace caso a nadie.-Ya verás Michael. Ella caerá rendida a mi.-Arnold solo rueda los ojos.

Helga se acerca a Arnold.-Que tal estuve Arnoldo?-Perfecta!-responde el chico dándole un beso, mientras Stanly y Michael observan.

-Que fue eso?

-Lo siento si te molesto, esos imbéciles hablaban feo de ti.

-Que decían?

-Eso no importa! Ahora eres mía!-Dice el rubio sonriéndole. Y agachándose en forma de ofrecerle que se suba en caballito. La rubia acepta y se van así hasta la playa.

Arnold agarro a Helga por el frente y la tiro al agua. La chica llevaba una blusa color blanco que claro con lo mojada que estaba dejaba a la luz su brasier color negro. Y Arnold estaba sin camisa mostrando sus hermosos pectorales.

La playa estaba sola. Los rubios se la pasaron jugueteando, tirados en la arena uno encima del otro besándose. "Solo jugando".

Arnold llevo a rubia a su casa aprovechando que estaba sola. Para ponerse ropa calientita para que esta no se resfriara.

Abrió la puerta y en brazos llevo a Helga a su habitación., Cada que la rubia iba a su casa era para hacer tareas, escuchar un poco de Jazz, ver películas, jugar con el Play, O como casi siempre. Jugar a los besos. "Nada serio".

Entro a su habitación y deposito a la rubia en su cama. Prendió la radio para escuchar algo de jazz mientras este y ella conversaban acostados., el encima de ella.

-Necesito dormir del verbo contigo.

-Helga. Contigo no es un verbo.

-Ni dormir mi propósito.-Dicho esto. Se empiezan a besar, los dos con el cuerpo empadado por el mar., unidos por un delicioso beso francés-Cabeza de balón?-Hmm?-Me haces un masaje?-Un masaje?-la mira a los ojos.-si., estoy algo cansada por el entrenamiento.-Vale.-La rubia se coloca boca abajo mientras este le levanta la blusa y comienza a masajear.

Arnold tenía unas manos mágicas! Hacía que el cuerpo de la rubia se encendiera por completo". Sin pensarlo, Arnold acerco sus labios contra la espalda de la chica y comenzó a marcar un camino de besos. Desde el coxis hasta el cuello. Acompañado por mordiscos, suspiros y gemidos. ¿La rubia?.Ah sí! Ella solo lo disfrutaba cerraba sus ojos y gozaba cada sensación que esto provocaba.

-Aprovechado.

-A ti te encanta.-Helga da vuelta para quedar en frente de Arnold acostada. Como anteriormente. Tenía el abdomen descubierto. Él se acercó y empezó a recorrer su pancita en besos mariposa. Helga se concentraba en acariciar el cabello del chico con los ojos cerrados disfrutando.

Arnold mete sus manos por la espalda de la chica para desabrochar su brasier. Cuando lo hace la empieza a besar en los labios mientras una mano acaricia el seno derecho de la rubia. Se separa de ella y se dirige a su closet.

-Ten. –Le arroja una camisa color roja gigante. Y una sudadera negra.-Ponte esto mientras se seca tu ropa., La rubia lo acepta y se va al baño a cambiarse. Cuando vuelve encuentra a Arnold con el pecho descubierto apenas colocándose la camisa., la mira y le sonríe.

-Quieres chocolate caliente? – Ella lo mira y acepta. – Eres un imbécil completo.

-¡¿Porque?! – El rubio la mira confundido.

-Cada vez que estoy contigo haces que lo que sienta por ti sea más fuerte., Quiero tenerte.

-Helga, ya me tienes.

-No! No de esa manera te quiero como algo más.

**Espero que este capítulo si haya quedado algo largo. Gracias por sus comentarios. Realmente me alegran el día :').**

**Déjame tu comentario ... Si te gusto , una sugerencia , un consejo .. Lo que quieras!.. Sinceramente cuando leo los reviews me doy cuenta si realmente les agrada mi historia. Y me ínsita a escribir más la verdad. Jaja . Cuando no veo un comentario. Pienso que la historia a nadie le interesa. Me aburro y dejo de escribir. Para mí es muy importante tu opinión.. Así que por favor coméntala!. Así sea un insulto. xD**

**Por cierto. Hay veces me gusta complacer a las personas. Si hay algo que te gustaría que sucediera en esta historia.. Escríbemelo. Y el siguiente chapter lo dedicare a la persona que me la dio.**

**Gracias por leerme!.**

**Y nos vemos en la otra :D**


	3. Dedicado a Namida Koe

¡Hola!..¿Cómo están?; Mis sinceras disculpas por tanta demora.

Yo sé que es horrible que te dejen con la intriga tanto tiempo; Pero tenía ánimos de leer más no de escribir; En fin.

Gracias a todos y todas por su lindos comentarios que me levantan el ánimo; Gracias a ti **Namida Koe** por el consejo., Y gracias por tu sugerencia; Pero no quiero que los cachen en su jueguito TT^TT. Aunque; Éste capítulo te lo quiero dedicar con mucho cariño.

Y muchas gracias a: **Letifiesta** Que por cierto me he dado cuenta que sigues todas mis historias XD Muchas gracias por tu apoyo este tiempo,**GRIMMM**, **linaakane**,**Lulypunk**,**akiza-walker**,**Ernestina**, Y aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer mis locuras.

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece todo es creación del maravilloso Craig Bartlett.**

**TEXTOS DE NOCHE. **

**Capítulo 3: DEDICADO A **_**NAMIDA KOE**_

-Cada vez que estoy contigo haces que lo que sienta por ti sea más fuerte., Quiero tenerte.-Lo mira a los ojos.-

-Helga, ya me tienes.-Afirma y se acerca para tomarle la mano.-

-¡No!.,¡No de esa manera! Te quiero como algo más.-Se aleja un poco-¿Sabes?; Mejor nos vemos mañana-Abre la puerta de la habitación de Arnold y comienza a bajar las escaleras-

-¡Helga!.,¡Espera!-Trata de seguirla pero ya es tarde, La rubia ya había salido en bala por la puerta principal-

No había comprendido aquella actitud de la rubia., ¿A qué se refería con tenerlo?.,¿No era suya supuestamente?., O a lo mejor la chica se referia a algo más que una amistad_., Quién la entiende?-_Se decía así mismo.

**En la casa de la rubia.**

-¡Criminal! Phoebe, ¿puedes creerlo?-Dice la rubia acostada bocabajo en su vieja cama con celular a mano.-

-_¡Vaya! Helga!, Así que Arnold todavía no entiende que quieres ser para el realmente?_

-¡No! Y ya me está hartando, Nose que más hacer para que ese zopenco abra los ojos de una buena vez!.

-_Pues..¡Se directa con el!, A lo mejor ya que estos años han sido unidos, Acepte tus sentimientos., ¿Quién sabe?._

-No Phoebe, Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que el solo me ve como su mejor amiga, Pero no sabes cuánto me saca de quicio cada vez que me abraza o me besa. Además sabiendo que tiene novia!…-La rubia fue interrumpida por el grito de su padre.-

_-¡Olgaaaa!.,Ha cenar! –Se escucha a lo lejos una voz gruesa-_

-¡Soy Helga papa!.,Pheebs,Hablamos mañana en la escuela..-Ah! Y pheebs?.

_-¿sí?._

-Esta conversación ¡Jamás sucedió!.

_-¡Olvidando!.-_Ambas cuelgan -

**/00000/00000**

.¡AHHHH!,Quede llena!-Estira sus brazos hacia arriba y se derrumba en su cama-¡Nada mejor que comer costillas!-Agarra su celular para ver la hora, Cuándo descubre un mensaje de Arnold.-

**Celular de Helga.**

_**EL CABEZON**_

_-¡Helga!,¿Estas bien?,¿Porque te fuiste tan rápido? 6:34 PM_

_**-¡No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer! 11:54 PM**_

_-¡Hasta que por fin respondes!, Y yo también te quiero querida. 11:55 PM_

_**Visto a las 11:55 PM**_

_-¡Y gracias por el visto!,¡Eres muy madura Helga! 11:56 PM_

_**Visto a las 11:56 PM**_

No quería hablar con él., Por qué?., Sencillamente había abierto los ojos., El estaba comportándose como un niño púberto que aprovecha el cariño de su mejor amiga para satisfacer aquella falta de amor por parte de su actual novia,Medusa.,Digo.,Mandy.,La arpía., El sabe que ella lo engaña con Jasón ¡Pero no era justo!,él estaba prácticamente jugando con sus sentimientos, ¿Pero si en realidad la quiere?.¡No!. Ella no era su juguetito.

El fin de semana, Pasó normal., No habían hablado., Eso sí., El orgullo de nuestra querida rubia es inmenso.

Ya en la escuela un lunes por la mañana.

-¡CURLY ALEJATE! – Grita una exasperada Rhonda en la entrada de la escuela-

-¡Ven aquí primor! – Un chico bajo de cabello oscuro y con granos en el rostro corre detrás de la chica.-

-Curly nunca cambia eh?-Dice un desanimado rubio con cabeza ovalada, Se acerca hasta su amigo moreno y hacen su típico saludo.-

-¡Arnold viejo! Mandy me tiene cansado!, Todo el día mientras estaba en casa con Phoebe, Nos estuvo llamando y preguntando por ti!

-Si tanto necesita al cabeza de balón que lo llame a él y no a ti cabeza de cepillo., Si yo fuera tú desconecto el teléfono..,Ten.-Se voltea hasta donde esta Arnold y le entrega la ropa que le había prestado el viernes, Con una cara muy seria a decir verdad.-

-Gracias-La mira un poco triste-¿Estas brava conmigo?

-¡Uhhh!,¡Arnold y Helga están teniendo problemas de pareja!- Harold suelta una carcajada.-

-¡Cállate niño obeso!,¡No soy su pareja!._ Pero como me encantaría_-Pensó.

Arnold siente unas manos sobre sus ojos, Y apenas escucha la voz no duda de quién proviene-¿Quién soy?.-Dice aquella voz chillona. La arpía se acerca lo abraza, Y planta un beso sobre sus labios-Estuve llamándote todo el fin de semana donde tu amiguito con cabeza de micrófono.-

-¡Es Gerald!., Y debiste llamar a mi casa no a la de el! – Aleja el cuerpo de aquel demonio contra el suyo.-

-Es que cariñito., supuse que estarías con el!-Hace un puchero irritante_.-¡Mandy!-_Las serpientes de medusa a lo lejos la llaman-

-Adiós cariño-Vuelve y lo besa-Helga se queda mirándolo seria. Hasta que Mandy se va.

**¡RING!**

Todos los alumnos salieron a correr pues no querían que Brainy (encargado del pasillo) les colocara una falta., Excepto dos rubios.

-¡Ven aquí!-Arnold jala el brazo de la rubia hasta el cuarto de mantenimiento-

-¡¿Qué haces melenudo?!-Arnold cierra la puerta., Y a oscuras la pone contra la pared-La abraza por la cintura y la apoya más hacia su cuerpo, Empieza a besarla apasionadamente y a sobar su espalda por debajo de la blusa., Y ella solo se deja llevar., Da un recorrido por el cuello de la rubia, Hasta que ella queda paralizada después de que Arnold acariciase sus muslos por debajo de aquella falda, Helga suelta un suspiro y logra separarlo un poco.

-Te odio. Estúpido cabeza de balón-La rubia con la cara roja le da un suave golpe al hombro del chico.

-Se ríe-Yo te amo.-La vuelve a agarrar y continua besándola.

¿Hasta cuándo seguirá dejándose llevar por este muchacho?., Eran sus brazos unas cadenas resistentes como para no poderse moverse si quiera., O era esa mirada penetrante que hacía que ella se derritiera y se diera por vencida?, Quien sabe.

**-**¡Arnold! ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí? –Se enciende la luz- 

**Demonios., ¿Adivinen quien los vio besarse? .. Espero que les haya gustado y lamento que no sea tan largo., Mí musa se fue de vacaciones. **** Nuevamente, perdón la demora.**

**Déjame tu comentario ... Si te gusto , una sugerencia , un consejo .. ¡Lo que quieras!.. Sinceramente cuando leo los reviews me doy cuenta si realmente les agrada mi historia. Y me ínsita a escribir más la verdad. Jaja . Cuando no veo un comentario. Pienso que la historia a nadie le interesa. Me aburro y dejo de escribir. Para mí es muy importante tu opinión.. Así que por favor coméntala!. Así sea un insulto. xD**

**Por cierto. Hay veces me gusta complacer a las personas. Si hay algo que te gustaría que sucediera en esta historia.. Escríbemelo. Y el siguiente chapter lo dedicare a la persona que me la dio.**

**Gracias por leerme!.**

**Y nos vemos en la otra :D**


End file.
